Conventional athletic wear such as shoes and boots can include technology for measuring and monitoring specific aspects of athletic performance of an individual. For example, pedometers can be incorporated in footwear for measuring a distance that a person walks or runs based upon body motion of the person. In addition, other types of athletic wear can be designed to measure and display specific physiological parameters such as pulse rate, weight, and calorie loss.